


He Gives You His Jumper

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, omg amy updated twice in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another set of imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Gives You His Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey, I'm in the mood for writing so here you go, hope you like it.

**Ashton**

Stepping out of the shower, you dry yourself off with the towel before pulling on your pyjamas. You step out of the bathroom into the cool hall, chucking your dirty clothes at the washing machine as you move towards your room. You smile softly at the sight of Ashton perched on the corner of your bed on your laptop as you lean against the door frame.

He had only stayed over a handful of times before and always seemed to be respectful of the fact your room was your own personal little bubble, but it was something you wanted to share with him. You watch as he drags his hazel eyes over your, faint blush covering his cheeks as he realises you were already watching him, smiling painting itself upon those rosy lips.

“Nice shower?” He asks softly as you pick a few things up off the floor. “Yeah.” you reply, moving to sit on your bed, leaning against the head frame, you feel a cool draft dance across your skin. “Sorry, I like sleeping with the window open, force of habit.” Ashton moves to shut it as you reach your hand out. “It’s okay, I usually do to, it’s just a bit cold.” You smile lazily as he hands you his laptop, eyes watching him curiously as he opens his bag, pulling out something grey as he motions for you to move over before sitting next to you.

“Arms up.” He whispers, slipping the item over you, his scent washes over you as it slips down you frame, engulfing you. “Can’t have my girl being cold now can we.” he smiles, brushing a kiss against your forehead.

**Calum**

The faint thump of the boys on stage could be heard from the boys dressing room as you fall onto one of the couches, replying to a message from your friend back home asking how your trip was going and how the boys are, stifling a yawn as your eyelids grow heavy. You’d never coped with jet lag very well and with your brain still running on the time from home, 9pm here was 2am there, it was a good thing your friend didn't mind the early morning messages.

The next thing you know, there’s a warm hand rubbing circles into your back. Shuffling around you open your eyes to Calum sitting on the corner of the couch, hair wet from his post-show shower. “Hey sleepyhead, we’re heading back to the hotel now and then we’ll get you straight to bed hey?” He asks softly, brushing the hair back off your head as you sit up, nodding as you swing your legs onto the floor.

You curl into him as you make your way towards the van, pressing yourself closer to the tan skinned boy as the cool air hits you, hoping the car will be warmer as you wait for Luke to open the van door. Climbing into the van, you miss the step, almost falling over before Calum’s hand pull you upright against him before guiding you into the seat next to him.

You shiver again as the cool air comes on in the car, pressing your forehead against Calum’s neck, turning your body to face him. You frown as you feel your pillow start to move, before something is pulled over your eyes, obscuring your vision. Tugging at what you now realise is Cal’s jumper you sigh contently, leaning back against your boyfriend as you shut your eyes again.

**Luke**

Grey days come and go like changing weather, sometimes you know it’s going to be a shit day other times it’s like an unexpected storm on a sunny day, hitting you all at once.

Today was one of those days, it started out fine but everything that could've gone wrong did. The highlight to your day so far had been the shower you took before dinner, only to check your phone to find out Luke couldn't make it in time for dinner. Sighing you change into your pyjamas, too tired to bother drying your damp hair, twisting it into a bun before heading to the kitchen.

You fall into your chair, listening to your parent’s talk about their day, ignoring you completely as begin to shiver from the cool air coming from the open sliding door. You sigh inwardly, pushing you food around your plate, your parent’s would make an effort if Luke was here.

Once your parent’s are finished you put your plate in the dishwasher, running the hot water in the sink as you make a start on washing up the dishes, rolling your eyes as you mum thanks you as she follows your father into another room, like you didn't have to do the washing up in the first place. You shut your eyes, sticking your hand into the steaming water that’s filling the sink, ignoring the pain that follows as you begin to wash the dishes.

You’re so caught up in your thoughts you don’t notice to figure coming through the sliding door until their warm arms wrap around you. “Hey love.” Luke whispers, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as your dry your hands before turning to wrap your arms around him, hiding your face in his neck. “Grey day?” He asks quietly as you pull apart, you can feel his eyes on you as yours lock onto his chest. You nod, shivering once again as a cool breeze flutters across the room.

“Here,” Luke says, stepping back to pull off his jumper before wrapping it around your shoulders, “How about we finish washing up then we’ll put on a movie?” he asks, wrapping you in his arms again. The thing about grey days were that they could usually be made better by a certain blonde boy.

**Michael**

“Hey.” You whisper as Michael’s face pops up on your laptop for your Skype call, it was the easiest and cheapest way for you to talk to him without being with him while he was on tour in the US. “Hiii, how was your day?” He asks, hair plastered across his forehead, still wet from his after show shower.

This was your usual conversation, you’d talk about how your day went and what exciting things he’d been up to while you were asleep and then he’d listen as you talked about what exciting things were coming up for you and he’d laugh as you got excited using your hands to explain stuff as he watched you through the screen in awe.

Today you were feeling the distance between the two of you, knowing he still wouldn’t be home for at least another 2 months. “Okay, what’s going on with you babe? You seem down today?” He asks softly, worried eyes watching your face through the webcam. “I miss you, that’s all I know you’re back soon but I just miss you.” You mumble, picking at your fingers in attempts to stop tears from forming in your eyes.

“Hey love, I know it’s hard but I have something for you, check your bottom drawer.” He points behind you. Rolling over, you pull out the draw, smiling as your eyes catch on the dark colour of his jumper, the one he had on when you first met him. “You have that for whenever you need me and I can’t be there, at 2am or in the middle of the day, I’m still there even if I’m not, I love you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, if there is anything you'd like to see me write, feel free to drop it in the comments :)


End file.
